Bath Time
by Stumble
Summary: Little Mira takes a bath with his Papa. Rated M for a reason.


"Arms up!"

Grinning with a mouthful of missing teeth, the toddler obeys, allowing his father to take off his shirt. Next he steps out of his shorts and pull-up. Exsamining himself, the boy begins to finger his belly-button.

Tossing the bundle of clothes in a basket, Kyousuke sighs, smiling, putting a hand on his hip. He watches the boy poke at his body, testing, curious. Then something yellow floating in the bath-tub catches his eyes, and he squeals with delight.

The father smiles softly. "27 years old, and I already feel like an old man..." he says to the boy, amused at his own vanity.

Smiling at his bath-toys, the three-year-old eagerly grips the edge of the tub, bouncing lightly on his toes. With a cautious hand, he reaches out and touches the water, then shrieks proudly, "It's hot, Papa! the water's hot!"

"Is it now?" replies Kyousuke. He walks over, allowing his towel to slip off from around his waist to cool, tile floor. He steps over it, then bends his knees, his arms reaching for the child.

Raising his arms over his head, Mira giggles as his father picks him up by his armpits and plops him down into the water.

"In you go!" Kyousuke says.

"Feels nice in here!" exclaims the boy, whose innocent, unmature body seems blessed with perfection. Not a single mole or birthmark stains the child's soft flesh.

"You're so beautiful, Mira..." Kyousuke tells him, settling himself down into the swallow tub, his back pressing against the metal faucet. He winces, then adjusts himself. Around him, three small rubber ducks hover on the water's surface.

These poor ducks... Frozen in time- never to fully mature, never to sprout wings and fly...

Sliding his legs forward so that he encloses the boy, Kyousuke removes two of the ducks and sets them on the floor.

Oblivious to his father's actions, Mira sits down in the bath water and legs against the man's thighs, holding the lone duck in the air. He gives it a squease.

The duck screams.

Mira starts to laugh.

"You like bath-time, dont you Mira?" asks Kyousuke lightly.

"I do, Papa!" agrees the boy, turning his head upsidedown to look at him. "I like playing in the water with you!"

"Ah, that's a relief..." the man reaches above himself and grabs a blue pouf from the sink-counter, and swipes up a bottle of child's 3-in-1 shampoo/condition/body-wash goo.

Bubble-gum scent.

Up-capping the bottle, the man gives it a sniff, his face screwing up in reaction to the god-awful smell. Squirting out a drop onto his finger, he leans forward and puts it under the boy's nose, saying, "Tell me if this smells good."

Mira sniffs loudly, then says, "Uh-huh! Smells real good."

Dropping his hand into the water, he rinses the gooey finger off using his thumb and middle finger. "Good," he answers. Taking his hand out, he realizes how much cooler the water has become. But he resists the urdge to turn back on the hot water, not wanting to burn the boy's delicate body. He squirts out a wasteful amount onto the pouf, then works it into the thing with his hands.

Once the thick, pink liquird turns into a pale, fluffy cream, Kyousuke gently crushes the boy's head with the pouf. Feeling the boy wiggle and twitch, the man adds, "Close your eyes for a minute." Then the movement ceases.

"Got bubbles in my eyes, Papa..." complains the child.

"I know. You'll be all right once I rinse your hair out."

Squeasing his yellow duckie, Mira begins to hum, knowing better to open his mouth; he'll get soap in it.

Kyousuke's eyes widen in surprise. He recognizes the song...

"Hm, hmm, hm hmm! Hm, hmm, hm hmmmm!" hums the toddler. "Hmm, hm hmm hmmm, hm, hmm, hmmm, hm, hmm!

"Here's Comes The-..." Wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist, he pulls Mira closer, saying, "Are _you_ the Bride, Mira?"

But the boy doesnt answer. He continues his innocent tune.

And so, the man continues washing the boy's head. Once cleaned, he gathers water into his hands and gently scrubs the water into the boy's scalp, the water running down like a mini water-fall, turning the child's hair black.

"You may open your eyes now, my dear Mira..."

Mira's eyes snap open, dart around, then rest on the white foam around his body. Thrilled at the discovery, the boy reaches his tiny hand out and gathers the substance and wipes it on his face in perticular areas. After a lot of hard work, he looks at his father, his fake beard dripping, saying loudly, "Now I'm old like you, Papa!"

"Nah... You look much older than me."

"Older? How much?"

"About the same age as Santa Claus, I suppose."

"_Whoooah!_ I must be a hundred and twenty-fifty years old!"

Closing one eye, Kyousuke gives him an affirmative nod. "Ah. Now lets start cleaning the rest of you."

With his hands cloated in soap, the father runs his fingers down the boy's body, tracing it, feeling it's every hidden bone and muscle. The child relaxes against his father's legs, busying himself by making hand prints in the floating water scum.

With a small smile, Kyousuke feels himself becoming aroused.

A warm, tingling sensation burns on his finger-tips as he draws an invisable line down the child's chest, all the way to his inmature penis.

Startled, the boy kicks out, his heels crushing the rubber duckie againstthe side of the tub, forcing it to deflate into an unrecognizable shape.

"You're still so young..." says the man in a hushed voice, as if sad. He kisses the boy on the back of the neck, his hands rubbing across every inch of the toddler's body. Eventually, the soap is replaced with water, and the boy is pulled closer and closer against his father's chest.

The man massages the toddler, touching him in all the wrong places.

A sliver of white oozes out into the water, and, instictively, Kyousuke turns the boy's head around fiercely and plants a heated kiss on the boy's lips.

Suddenly, Mira sneezes, awakening his father from his trance, dribbles of spit clinging to both of their faces.

The water has gotten quite cold.

Letting out an awkward laugh, the man sits up abruptyly, Mira in his lap.

Kyousuke looks around himself, saying, "What time is it...?" he checks the clock on the wall, seeing over thirty minutes had passed since they got into the bathtub.

"I see..." he mutter quietly.

As if on que, Mira gets out of the tub, flopping out onto the floor like a fish. "Burr!" he says, already trembling. He stands up, hugging his father's used towel, which he found on the floor. "I'm cold, Papa!"

Stepping out beside him, Kyousuke smiles sweetly down at his son. He reaches down and scoops of the boy up into his arms, the towel falling to the now-wet tile.

Planting a kiss on the boy's nose, he says, "Then let me warm you."

Hugging his father around the neck, the boy smiles blissfully into his face as he is carried to their shared bedroom.

Kyousuke steps in, and pushes the door shut with his bare-foot.

The door remains closed for over an hour.

Meanwhile, alone in the icy depths of soap and cum, a little yellow duckie slowly inflates itself with a low hiss, the air returning to it like breath in the lungs.

Both it and the cold bathwater will not be remembered until the next moring- after Mira has drank all of his milk.

End


End file.
